


my body is melting down

by silenceinmolasses



Series: Eat of Me and Let Me be Sweet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hot Tub, Manhandling, Nipple Play, OTP Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some exhibitionism, Steven Universe References, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, this is indecent, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erisaac show some serious PDA in a public pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my body is melting down

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Miss A's "[Hush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dp0F18FFCTE)"
> 
> When writing I was somewhat inspired by Dean's "[Put My Hands On You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdfXJyUuy0c)"
> 
> Life's ruff when you are trans masculine and asexual :D. So I just write my OTP doing the do.
> 
> Enjoy your porn :)

The sharp throaty smell of chlorine permeates the pool but the water park wouldn't have been so expensive if it didn't have the masking rich smell of flowers. The plants on the edges, though, are clearly not real: the carnations too big, the lilies too wet and the roses not wet enough, but it did fool Isaac at the first glance.

Gems encrust the bathtubs of the room Erica and he are staying in together with few other people. An ornament of green and vibrant malachites tickle their toes and the dark, mysterious blue of lapis lazulis glitter in the wall around and make everyone smile.

The water is maybe a bit too warm and even though its bubbles distort the view of bodies Isaac has the view of his darling friend Erica burned behind his eyeballs. Her yellow hair is up, the loose strands catching the bluish lighting and then breaking apart before her thick waterproof eyeliner. There is a choker around her neck, a small pendant in the shape of a cartoony sea horse - the same on is resting around Isaac's ankle. Her swimsuit is new, the soft violet encloses her supple breasts, then narrowing into a strip which connects the top to the panties. In the changing room Isaac got so distracted by the peachy white hair on her legs, the bikini area and armpits that he dropped his socks all over the place.

Erica is a comforting presence beside him, sipping from her tall glass of fresh orange juice. The ice cubes cling while Isaac day-dreams about nothing in particular, half an ear listening to the three happily chatting people at another small tub, closest to them. As much as he could hear through the slow stylish beat of some r&b song and Erica's hypnotic heartbeat, a tall, black-skinned woman is describing her trip to the islands to the short feminine person with gender-neutral pronouns and a gorgeous smile and a giggly tanned teenager who is looks round fourteen with a mohawk and a purple labrys earrings in their ears. The chatting is comforting, warm and Isaac almost nods off.

Almost being the keyword.

A familiar slim hand softly pulls his curls, rough from chlorine, then descends his face, dragging his lower lip down. Isaac cracks his eye open and closes it again, humming, as the fingers disappear. At the back of his mind he thinks maybe asking Erica if she wants more juice or snacks but before he can will his lazy tongue to cooperate, Erica puts her hand just beneath the surface and takes a handful of his chest. Nails dig gently, though persistently, into his top's material which is stripped in distractingly bright yellows, greens and browns. The hand cups his breast, the sloshing of water covering Isaac's louder exhale, and fondles his flesh, skimming over his hardened nipple.

Isaac glances shyly at the group on the side. He can conveniently see only their backs and wet shiny hair and the Erica slides his swimwear to the sides, exposing him underwater. Isaac's throat is stuffed full of anticipation, nerves and the cotton candy sweet love for Erica. Who is smiling lazily - her lipstick the same pink which fills his lips -, circling his nipple and sometimes rolling it in between two fingers. Her movements are precise, seeking.

All Isaac needs to do is shake his head. Casting his eyes down would probably be enough. And yet he throws his head back, receiving a soft kiss on his neck.

Erica's hands are passionate and comfortable like her encouraging and delightful laughter when they discuss what they might like to do together (everything, truly), messily eating crackers on her bed, trading secrets and exchanging kisses. Kissing is lovely; this, now, is lovely too.

Isaac spreads his legs, trying to ease the hot pulsing below his belly. He moans quietly and involuntarily in Erica's ear as he massages his breasts, sloshing the warm water to the sides. She is restless too.

"Sorry for jumping you like that," she whispers, giggling, "it feels so good here, my pretty boy," she adds breathily.

"Yeah," Isaac answers eloquently.

"I like putting my hands on you. Knowing you let me have you," Erica leans closer, her bust pressing against his arm, "I want to fuck this knowledge," she says a bit too loudly, answering his burst of laughter with a wink.

For a moment there is silence between them. Erica puts her head on his shoulder, absentmindedly, drawing figures all over his chest area. Her breathing does not seem to be calming much. Isaac can't really see what her other hand is doing and the idea makes him tremble with desire. He kisses her forehead.

"Hey, sorry, you two," a voice calls out on their left. Isaac nods at the mohawked teenager who is standing on the thin line of white tiles between the jacuzzis, a bit too late getting shy about his state of undress and suddenly eager Erica's fingers. The other two persons are waiting beyond the hearing range.

"Hello," Erica to an untrained ear would sound sleepy but Isaac can hear the lust beneath.

"So, err, by any chance know if there's another juice bar or only the one near the slides?" they smile widely, showing their dimples.

"We're not sure," Erica hums. Her fingers run down his ribs to his tight swim shorts. Stay here for a bit, as if resting, "this is our first time here," Isaac has trouble listening to the talk as Erica presses down in between his legs, running on his sensitive clit through the clothing.

"Yeah?" the addressee giggles, "I used to come here more often a few years ago but they reconstructed _everything_ ," they spread their arms, making the bracelets jiggle, "don't get me wrong, it's great, but we can't find... stuff," they stop themself just in time.

Erica nods, her eyes sympathetic while her fingers tickle the inside of his thighs and slip in, the nail catching on the fabric.

It is harder and harder not to moan.

Isaac can say no but he won't.

"I think," he speaks and then clears his throat off desire when Erica rubs her finger along his cunt, "there is an ice-cream parlour nearby, I think I saw it near that big aquarium."

The teen in front of him nods thoughtfully.

"With the corals?" They specify, playing with the bracelets.

Isaac shivers as Erica pets his chest while gently yet insistently trying to penetrate him. It is hard to concentrate when all he wants is to close his eyes.

"Yup, that's the one," he manages, "it's not a juice bar, th-though..." stutters. Erica licks his ear shell, hid from the view by his uncontrollable curls.

"Nah, it's okay, thanks!" They blow a kiss and energetically stroll back to their waiting friends, "have a nice evening!" The young person calls back.

Erica shouts "you too" and Isaac waves, feeling slightly relieved but, before he could muster a clear thought, Erica pushes his shoulders to the edge of the pool, leaving his knees balancing on the seat. He yelps a second too late, then giggles and moves to kneel more comfortably.

A strong wet hand is still holding him against the tiles where a few real rose petals lie. His breasts push against the slick white tiles and Isaac giggle again from lust as Erica's tongue travels down the back of his neck. The fingers in between his legs stroke up and down, seemingly calm.

Isaac sighs - a short wet puff of air - and relaxes completely, his sweat and worries washed away. Erica puts her hand in front of his face and kisses in between his shoulder blades. Isaac rests his forehead on the pale hand, feeling Erica's clothed chest against his back and arousal thrumming in his veins.

"Ike, you're so pale the skin over here," she kisses his shoulder blades, "looks like angel wings."

"Yours too," Isaac whispers back against the fingers.

"What can I say, we can't take the heat," Erica pushes against his clit.

They both laugh.

Isaac closes his eyes, inhales and drags his shorts below his butt. The inquisitive fingers immediately pinch the skin of his inner thigh and go to circle his front hole. A finger slides in quite easily, hot water and arousal creating friction.

"That's so, ugh, dirty," Isaac buckle his hips.

"Yup," Erica slips another finger, grazing his insides with her nail, "I offered to fool around in the changing room but you said later," she supplies friendlily, her voice thick too.

"There were people waiting," Isaac answers, shaking from the pleasure. The area in between his legs burns slightly and he rubs his clit, shivering.

"There were plenty of rooms. Also, we weren't the only ones," Erica pumps her fingers in and out, never moving past her second knuckle.

"Wh-what?" Isaac grunts out, trying to keep up with the conversation. The pressure is budding inside his lower belly, every single touch welcomed

"There were more people who wanted to fool around on the changing cabins," Erica's laughter is warm, making Isaac's spine tingles just like her fingers do.

"So dirty," he moans out, his own fingers restless over his flesh, "Erica, eh, Erica."

"I'm here," she roughly thrusts her fingers," yours, yours, yours," she whispers to the beating of his heart.

Issac scrunches his eyes shut, his hand freezes and he comes: something inside him crashes like waves on a shore, making him tremble.

Fingers leave his hole as he sits down back to the edge, feeling exposed, suddenly shy and full with affection.

Erica smirks at him, pupils wide.

"Your mating call was so loud you attracted people," she nods at the older newcomers a few tubs away.

"Erica," Isaac whines. She smiles.


End file.
